Spider-Man: Learning to Swing Chapter 1
by SpyderRobotGuy
Summary: This story takes place a short time after Peter Parker gets bitten by the radioactive spider that granted him his amazing powers and details how he began to use his web shooters and the misadventures that come along with it.
1. Chapter 1

THWIP!

This was the sound that omitted from our young hero's newly designed web shooters. "Now with these gadgets, the crowd'll really be amazed!"

Peter Parker awoke one normal day, expecting to simply go to school and head to a science exhibit afterwards. Little did he know that, on this fateful day, his life would be forever changed and the persona of 'The Amazing Spider-Man' would be born! And, with this insight provided, we return to our young hero, who has just finished with a revolutionary invention that will be at the center of Spider-Man's life!

Whooping, Peter made a fist and threw it up in the air… along with the webbing that he himself designed. The webbing had flown from his new web shooters and been sprayed on the wall in the same arch that his hand had taken course. Well, Peter thought admiring the mess, maybe there are a few flaws with these things. And so, like any great genius, he returned to his tinkering.

REET REET REET!

Peter groaned and lifted his head up from his desk where a small pile of drool had assembled. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:00. Crap, Peter thought, school starts in 25 minutes! Throwing open his bedroom door, he dashed down the hallway to the bathroom. "Peter?", his doting Aunt May called from below. "Is that you? I thought you had left for school already." "Yeah it's me Aunt May, I sorta overslept", Peter replied back with a mouth full of toothpaste. "I'm leaving right now." Peter ran back to his room, went to his closet and grabbed the nearest pair of pants and t shirt. In his haste to put on his t-shirt, he failed to acknowledge the stool that stood in his path. Smashing his foot against it, he stumbled backwards and instinctively stuck out his hand- which, just so happened to land on the trigger of his web shooter that was aimed at his backpack. Peter gasped aloud realizing that the stream of web fluid would take about an hour to dissolve from his backpack.

However, all his late night tinkering had provided him with perfect results. After last night's mess of webbing on the wall, Peter improvised upon the web shooters so that they needed a quick double tap rather than a single tap. Picking up the web shooter he quickly aimed it at the wastepaper bin and performed the new motion resulting in a stream of web fluid to be issued from the nozzle. Grinning at his own ingenuity, Peter turned over the web shooter and immediately began to think of the different types of web fluid he could create. Why, the possibilities were endless! There could be a corrosive fluid, a fluid that acted as a sort of cement paste, heck, there could even be fireproof webbing! If the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four ever decided to make a guest appearance on the show, well, Spider-Man would surely put on a good show and maybe de-inflate the head of the team's youngest member. While Peter was imagining the scenarios in which he would be able to implement these new types of webbings, precious minutes had gone by.

Frustrated that her normally able and studious nephew was taking his sweet time, Mrs. May Parker stomped up to his bedroom door, paused praying that her nephew wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be, grabbed the door knob and threw the door open. "Mr. Peter Par-". Opening her eyes she realized that her nephews room was completely devoid of him and his school things. "Ben", she called to her husband, "Did you see Peter leave the house?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him dashing out and eating the rest of the wheatcakes" Ben replied.

Hmph, May Parker thought, maybe I should give him more credit. She turned around and closed the bedroom door.

Meanwhile, on the ceiling of Peter Parker's room was Peter Parker himself, attached to the ceiling with a foot that had no sock on it. He breathed a sigh of relief; his Uncle Ben had covered for him. Remembering to thank him later, Peter silently leapt to the floor and put on his last sock. Creeping to his bedroom door, he cracked it open a smidge and heard his aunt saying goodbye to his uncle. Allowing himself another sigh of relief, Peter turned around and looked at his bedside alarm clock. Heart skipping a beat he realized it was now 7:12. He had 13 minutes to arrive on time and, as someone with a perfect attendance record, being late was definitely not an option. Thinking fast, Peter acknowledged that he could never make it on time to school if he ran the whole way. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Shining on his desk were brand new web shooters! Doing quick calculations in his head, Peter estimated that by traversing along roof tops and utilizing the web shooters, he could make it to school before the bell rang for first period! Quickly stuffing his Spider-Man suit and his web shooters into his bag he dashed downstairs.

"Thanks for the save Uncle Ben."

Peter's uncle simply chuckled, "You're lucky May went to go have breakfast with the gals down at Flo's Diner."

Laughing himself now Peter made for the door but stopped when his uncle grabbed his wrist.

"Petey I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, of course Uncle Ben. You just saved my hide from Aunt May. What's up?"

"Well, today marks the anniversary of when I asked your Aunt to marry me. So, in order to make it special, I ordered a small batch of her favorite fruit cupcakes from Molly's Cupcakes. Do you remember that one?"

"Yeah, that's the one near NYU right?"

"Exactly. If you could just do me the favor of swinging by", Peter smirked at these words, "And just pick them up for me that'd be great Petey."

"Of course Uncle Ben, anything for you guys."

"Thanks Pete, you really are the best". Reaching into his back pocket, Ben Parker was beginning to pull out some cash before Peter stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Uncle Ben, I'll cover it."

"Are you sure Peter? I don't want you spend your money on some pastries."

"Are you kidding Uncle Ben?! For you and Aunt May I'd do anything."

"Thanks kiddo." Turning around in his seat, Ben looked at the clock and exclaimed aloud. "Peter, you better get out of here! School starts in 8 minutes!"

"Shoot!", Peter yelped.

Giving his uncle a quick hug, he dashed out the door and ran around the corner. Finding a nice niche in between 2 houses Peter reached into his bag and pulled out his mask and web shooters. No time to put on the whole suit Peter thought. Looking behind him to make sure no one was watching, Peter made one great leap and had landed on the roof of one of the houses. Pulling on his mask and locking the web shooters around his wrists, Peter took a great, deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought. He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped to the next one and the next. Bouncing rhythmically across the roofs of the houses, he quickly arrived at an intersection. Stopping on the edge of the house, he shot a quick web line across the street. It snagged onto a billboard that stood on top of a building that housed multiple apartments and a deli. I hope this works Peter thought before lifting a foot off the roof and pulling with his right arm.

The effect was that he quickly zipped over the billboard, the wind pressing across his mask. Mouth slightly dry, Peter quickly shot another web line to a nearby building and began to descend in a downward arc. At the top of the arc he quickly let go and shot out another web line. Ya know, the youth thought, if this is what swinging is like I can see why Tarzan enjoyed it so much. Shooting a web line to the top of a building, he again pulled with his arm and flipped over the edge of it. Grinning underneath the mask, he could see Midtown High School in the distance. Realizing he was going to make it on time, Peter cleared the rooftop and gave another great leap. "WHOOOO" he exclaimed as he soared through the air. Shooting webline after webline, Peter soon made it to the rooftop of his school in no time. Stowing his mask and web shooters into his bag once more, Peter checked that no one was watching from the front lawn and leapt in front of the main entrance. Running down the hallway, Peter soon wrenched open the door to his english class and took the nearest seat. Just as he sat down the bell rang.

"Another incident like this Mr. Parker and I could mark you tardy" said the strict english professor Mrs. Duvhal. "Sorry", Peter replied grinning, "I was testing something out."


	2. Chapter 2

THWIP!

This was the sound that omitted from our young hero's newly designed web shooters. "Now with these gadgets, the crowd'll really be amazed!"

Peter Parker awoke one normal day, expecting to simply go to school and head to a science exhibit afterwards. Little did he know that, on this fateful day, his life would be forever changed and the persona of 'The Amazing Spider-Man' would be born! And, with this insight provided, we return to our young hero, who has just finished with a revolutionary invention that will be at the center of Spider-Man's life!

Whooping, Peter made a fist and threw it up in the air… along with the webbing that he himself designed. The webbing had flown from his new web shooters and been sprayed on the wall in the same arch that his hand had taken course. Well, Peter thought admiring the mess, maybe there are a few flaws with these things. And so, like any great genius, he returned to his tinkering.

REET REET REET!

Peter groaned and lifted his head up from his desk where a small pile of drool had assembled. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:00. Crap, Peter thought, school starts in 25 minutes! Throwing open his bedroom door, he dashed down the hallway to the bathroom. "Peter?", his doting Aunt May called from below. "Is that you? I thought you had left for school already." "Yeah it's me Aunt May, I sorta overslept", Peter replied back with a mouth full of toothpaste. "I'm leaving right now." Peter ran back to his room, went to his closet and grabbed the nearest pair of pants and t shirt. In his haste to put on his t-shirt, he failed to acknowledge the stool that stood in his path. Smashing his foot against it, he stumbled backwards and instinctively stuck out his hand- which, just so happened to land on the trigger of his web shooter that was aimed at his backpack. Peter gasped aloud realizing that the stream of web fluid would take about an hour to dissolve from his backpack.

However, all his late night tinkering had provided him with perfect results. After last night's mess of webbing on the wall, Peter improvised upon the web shooters so that they needed a quick double tap rather than a single tap. Picking up the web shooter he quickly aimed it at the wastepaper bin and performed the new motion resulting in a stream of web fluid to be issued from the nozzle. Grinning at his own ingenuity, Peter turned over the web shooter and immediately began to think of the different types of web fluid he could create. Why, the possibilities were endless! There could be a corrosive fluid, a fluid that acted as a sort of cement paste, heck, there could even be fireproof webbing! If the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four ever decided to make a guest appearance on the show, well, Spider-Man would surely put on a good show and maybe de-inflate the head of the team's youngest member. While Peter was imagining the scenarios in which he would be able to implement these new types of webbings, precious minutes had gone by.

Frustrated that her normally able and studious nephew was taking his sweet time, Mrs. May Parker stomped up to his bedroom door, paused praying that her nephew wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be, grabbed the door knob and threw the door open. "Mr. Peter Par-". Opening her eyes she realized that her nephews room was completely devoid of him and his school things. "Ben", she called to her husband, "Did you see Peter leave the house?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him dashing out and eating the rest of the wheatcakes" Ben replied.

Hmph, May Parker thought, maybe I should give him more credit. She turned around and closed the bedroom door.

Meanwhile, on the ceiling of Peter Parker's room was Peter Parker himself, attached to the ceiling with a foot that had no sock on it. He breathed a sigh of relief; his Uncle Ben had covered for him. Remembering to thank him later, Peter silently leapt to the floor and put on his last sock. Creeping to his bedroom door, he cracked it open a smidge and heard his aunt saying goodbye to his uncle. Allowing himself another sigh of relief, Peter turned around and looked at his bedside alarm clock. Heart skipping a beat he realized it was now 7:12. He had 13 minutes to arrive on time and, as someone with a perfect attendance record, being late was definitely not an option. Thinking fast, Peter acknowledged that he could never make it on time to school if he ran the whole way. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Shining on his desk were brand new web shooters! Doing quick calculations in his head, Peter estimated that by traversing along roof tops and utilizing the web shooters, he could make it to school before the bell rang for first period! Quickly stuffing his Spider-Man suit and his web shooters into his bag he dashed downstairs.

"Thanks for the save Uncle Ben."

Peter's uncle simply chuckled, "You're lucky May went to go have breakfast with the gals down at Flo's Diner."

Laughing himself now Peter made for the door but stopped when his uncle grabbed his wrist.

"Petey I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, of course Uncle Ben. You just saved my hide from Aunt May. What's up?"

"Well, today marks the anniversary of when I asked your Aunt to marry me. So, in order to make it special, I ordered a small batch of her favorite fruit cupcakes from Molly's Cupcakes. Do you remember that one?"

"Yeah, that's the one near NYU right?"

"Exactly. If you could just do me the favor of swinging by", Peter smirked at these words, "And just pick them up for me that'd be great Petey."

"Of course Uncle Ben, anything for you guys."

"Thanks Pete, you really are the best". Reaching into his back pocket, Ben Parker was beginning to pull out some cash before Peter stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Uncle Ben, I'll cover it."

"Are you sure Peter? I don't want you spend your money on some pastries."

"Are you kidding Uncle Ben?! For you and Aunt May I'd do anything."

"Thanks kiddo." Turning around in his seat, Ben looked at the clock and exclaimed aloud. "Peter, you better get out of here! School starts in 8 minutes!"

"Shoot!", Peter yelped.

Giving his uncle a quick hug, he dashed out the door and ran around the corner. Finding a nice niche in between 2 houses Peter reached into his bag and pulled out his mask and web shooters. No time to put on the whole suit Peter thought. Looking behind him to make sure no one was watching, Peter made one great leap and had landed on the roof of one of the houses. Pulling on his mask and locking the web shooters around his wrists, Peter took a great, deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought. He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped to the next one and the next. Bouncing rhythmically across the roofs of the houses, he quickly arrived at an intersection. Stopping on the edge of the house, he shot a quick web line across the street. It snagged onto a billboard that stood on top of a building that housed multiple apartments and a deli. I hope this works Peter thought before lifting a foot off the roof and pulling with his right arm.

The effect was that he quickly zipped over the billboard, the wind pressing across his mask. Mouth slightly dry, Peter quickly shot another web line to a nearby building and began to descend in a downward arc. At the top of the arc he quickly let go and shot out another web line. Ya know, the youth thought, if this is what swinging is like I can see why Tarzan enjoyed it so much. Shooting a web line to the top of a building, he again pulled with his arm and flipped over the edge of it. Grinning underneath the mask, he could see Midtown High School in the distance. Realizing he was going to make it on time, Peter cleared the rooftop and gave another great leap. "WHOOOO" he exclaimed as he soared through the air. Shooting webline after webline, Peter soon made it to the rooftop of his school in no time. Stowing his mask and web shooters into his bag once more, Peter checked that no one was watching from the front lawn and leapt in front of the main entrance. Running down the hallway, Peter soon wrenched open the door to his english class and took the nearest seat. Just as he sat down the bell rang.

"Another incident like this Mr. Parker and I could mark you tardy" said the strict english professor Mrs. Duvhal. "Sorry", Peter replied grinning, "I was testing something out."

 **Part 2**

Man, Peter thought as he sat through his final class of the day, I swear I've never seen the clock move this slowly before. Normally, Peter Parker would would be paying attention to what his Spanish teacher, Mr. Rigardo, would be saying but he had something else to occupy his mind. Peter had an exciting afternoon ahead of him for his uncle had asked him to pick up a batch of cupcakes from his aunt's favorite bakery in order to surprise. Now, one would most probably view this as possibly tedious task but to Peter this was an opportunity for adventure.

If someone were asked to describe Peter Parker the words studious, book wormish, and nerd would most likely be said. However, what no one else knew was that Peter was secretly the newest television sensation, the Amazing Spider-Man! In the previous chapter Peter had just finished creating an invention that would surely wow the television audience- a gadget specifically designed to shoot out an inorganic form of webbing that Peter also designed himself. However, in all the newfound excitement, he woke up later than was expected and put his perfect attendance record at risk. This predicament was avoided with the help of his newest invention for they helped propelled and zipped him all along Queens in order to make it to school on time. And now, we rejoin our hero where he waits ever so anxiously for the bell to ring.

Finally, at 2:45, the bell that signaled school was over sounded. Normally, Peter took his time in walking out of school for that provided him with more time for the distance to increase between himself and Flash Thompson. Today, however, he jumped out of his seat and dashed to the doorway. Wrenching it open, he emerged into the hallway that was beginning to flood with students. Using his newfound speed and agility, granted to him by the bite from the radioactive spider, Peter quickly reached the main doorway and was already 2 blocks away before most of the student body had left the building. Finding an empty alleyway, Peter crept behind a dumpster and pulled out his Spider-Man costume from his book bag. Relishing in the fact that he was able to acquire a body suit from the drama departments closet, Peter began to put on his costume. In seconds, The Amazing Spider-Man stood in the empty alleyway. Now, Peter thought, here comes the good part. Grabbing his web shooters, Peter attached them to his wrists. Yeah, this feels good. After making sure his backpack secured, he paused in front of a broken mirror to admire his getup. Everything seemed fine until he reached his hands. The web shooters looked oddly clunky and seemed out of place on the outside of his costume {looking at you MCU}. Taking off the web shooters, Peter grabbed a shard of glass and looked at his gloves thinking I better fix this later but right now Uncle Ben needs me. And so, with Aunt May and Uncle Ben in his mind, he carefully made an incision where the nozzle of the web shooters would be. Then, after placing the web shooters on his bare wrists, slipped his gloves over them. Yeah, Peter thought looking back in the mirror, much better. Putting on his backpack, Peter leapt to the top of one of the adjacent buildings. Pacing on the rooftop of the building, Peter began to map out in his head, the best way by which to get to Molly's Cupcakes.

"Ok, so Molly's is on Bleeker Street, which is in the village. I can always take the subway but I really don't feel like getting caught in the rush, plus I really want to really put the web shooters to the test. I guess I'll hitch a ride on top of a few cars and the overhead rails until I get near enough to the Queensboro Bridge. Then it's swinging from there."

With the new it all planned out, our young hero began his pursuit for fruit flavored cupcakes. Taking a leap off the building, Peter shot a stream of webbing onto a building across the street from him. After reaching a moderate height he let go and twisted to face another building. After a few minutes of this, Peter thought I have a limited supply of webbing so maybe I should go easy on the thwip thwip. Finding a box truck that seemed to be heading in the general direction he was going in, he attempted to land on it as lightly as possible. In Peters mind he would land on the truck and hitch a ride all the way to the bridge and take it from there. What actually wound up happening was that when he landed he startled the driver who looked up, thereby, momentarily, taking his eyes off the road and nearly crashed into a minivan filled with children coming home from a rather exhilarating game of soccer. Swerving out of the way and stopping, quite literally, on a curb, the driver got out and looked at the roof to find that there was nothing there. Meanwhile, 2 blocks away, Peter Parker was swinging away from the scene as quickly as possible. After he felt the driver beginning to swerve, he had leapt off of the truck and onto a building. He contemplated leaving the scene but stayed to make sure that no one was hurt because of his ineptness at landing. Once he was assured that no one was hurt, he pulled himself over the railings of the building and began to find another truck. Still though, something did not feel right on his conscience. If he wanted to, Peter could have stepped in between the truck and minivan and easily have stopped it if it got to close. Yet he stood by and did nothing. He felt thankful that no one else got hurt, but still felt uneasy. He didn't enjoy the feeling of standing by and doing nothing when he had the power for it.

Peter did not know it yet, but soon he would again repeat this action and this time someone would get hurt and it will be because of this action that Peter truly begins to the understand the meaning of the saying that his Uncle Ben had said before: "With great power there must also come great responsibility." But this is a tale for another time. At the present the young lad has finally hitched a ride on a truck delivering fresh produce to restaurants scattered around the city.

20 minutes later, Peter and his "personal chauffeur" rolled off the Queensboro Bridge and crossed into Manhattan. The truck driver continued west and when they reached Park Avenue, Peter decided that it was time to start swinging. Tap tap thwip, tap tap thwip!. These are the sounds that Peter heard over the din that blasted below him. He enjoyed the sensation of just swinging, the way that his costume seemed to ripple in the wind. He enjoyed seeing how everyone below him seemed to flow in one singular fashion. What he didn't enjoy were the fumes that wafted up his way from the various smokestacks and the ones emitted by the passing cars and trucks below. Soon, however, Peter was passing by the Chrysler Building. Deciding to take a break he landed on its side. Wow, Peter thought, I could definitely get used to this. Looking up, Peter suddenly had an idea. Taking his hands off the side of the building, he stood and looked forwards. Directly above him were the famous Chrysler eagles. Peter shot a web line from both his right and left web shooters and they snagged onto a part of the building a few floors above him. I hope this works, Peter thought. Grabbing a line in each hand, Peter began to walk down the building backwards. He kept this up until he felt the webline resisting with a lot of tension. Taking a deep breath, Peter pushed off with his feet and felt them leave the side of the building.

"WOOOHOOOOO!", Peter exclaimed as he soared straight through the air. By the 47th floor, however, Peter began to feel himself slow down. While slowly approaching the 61st floor, Peter extended his arm and just barely grabbed onto the southwestern-most eagle. Pulling himself up, Peter walked to the edge of the great metallic bird and sat down. Taking off his mask, he said "Woah, that's a little higher than I expected." Peter looked out over the city from where he sat and couldn't help but to admire its vastness and beauty. After looking out over the city for a few minutes, he stood up and put his mask back on. Well, he thought, here goes nothing. Taking one great leap off of the building, Peter began to free fall towards the ground. Quickly analyzing his swing pattern while falling, Peter quickly extended his left arm and tapped on the web shooter- to find that nothing was coming out. All he heard was a slight whirring. Oh no, Peter thought while falling, I'm out of web fluid!

To make matters worse, the ground did not look like it was coming any slower, either.


End file.
